


The blue snake and the white fox

by Anna114



Category: Assassination Classroom, Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First story on Archive of our own, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sorry for all the grammar errors, White fox!Original Female character, snake!nagisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna114/pseuds/Anna114
Summary: Everyone always though Nagisa to be a normal kid with assassination skills, but what if there was more to it than that? What if Nagisa was hiding more than the eye could see? That all change when class 3-E meets a friend from the "past" of his, will they understand when they find out what and who he truly are? Sorry, bad summary.





	1. 2 years ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! this is my first story one archive of our own and I just want to say that I hope you all will enjoy this story!  
> as a note, I will say right now that this story is not a crossover, it's an Assassination Classroom story with mentions from and small mixes from Code Geass.
> 
> I also want to apologize for any grammar errors that may be in the story right now!

**_~ 2 years ago ~_ **

_It was a quiet and peaceful night, and the sky was full of bright shining stars. Everyone was in their home, sleeping in their nice warm beds and dreaming into a world of wonder._

_However, it was not all that was dreaming away in the beautiful quiet and peaceful night. On top of the Tokyo Tower, was a girl sitting and admiring the stars in the dark night sky, but she was not alone because right behind her was a boy standing and looking at her quietly._

_The girl had purple eyes and long purple that went to the middle of her back, while the boy had blue eyes and his long blue hair that was set up in a little ponytail._

_"Isn't it just beautiful, it kind of remind me of home, but I guess it's kind of the same no matter where you are." she broke the silence as she continues to look at the stars in the sky, but she also knew that he was listing even if she didn't turn to look at him._

_"Is that the reason we are out here, to look at the stars? I hope you are well aware that we could have seen them very well without the need of coming all the way up here." The boy answered her as he walked closer and sat down beside her to look over the city._

_"That is true, we could have seen them nearly anywhere, but not only do we have the best view from here, but it's also high enough so the no one will be able to see us, not to mention that it's also is dark enough that we will be able to do anything without getting seen." she explained to him._

_The boy sighed as he looked at her. The clock had to be somewhere after midnight and both of them had school in the morning, but the chance of him getting her to go back with him right at the moment was not very likely, not to mention that he wasn't sure that leaving her here all alone would be a good idea either._

_He continues to look over the city, and he had to say that she was right, this kind of reminds him of their old home as well, but that was maybe that's why she loved just sitting up here when they got the chance to. He looked over at her and saw that she just was staring out at some old empty building that was under demolition, and suddenly he got an idea._

_"You know, that's a really old place and it's not even connected to the city, that's maybe why they are planning to demolition it to the ground…" He hinted her._

_She looked over at him, before looking at the demolition side, and she smiled, "are you thinking what I thinking?" she asked him still smiling._

_"Well it is a nice night and I think a bit of training wouldn't really hurt anyone, not to mention that the building is both a good part away from rest of the city and they are planning to demolition it anyhow … so what do you say? You want to do some nightly training" He stood up and helped her stand up as well._

_She just continued smiling and just said, "and here I thought you would never ask." with that said they jumped down from the tower and both landed gradually of a top of the house below, making no sound as they both ran and jumped from building to building._

_It's didn't talk long for them to get the old and empty building, they were now standing on the roof, facing one another with smile, then they took a lighting stand and both at the same time yelled "DEACTIVATE"_

_A light that formed around them, it disappeared as fast as it appeared, but the boy and the girl were not the same as before._

_The girl's long purple hair was now white with pink at the end, and her eyes had turned a beautiful cherry blossom pink color, but that was not all, because she also now had fox ears that were white with pink at the end with a matching big and fuzzy white with pink at the ends fox tail. The boy's hair was now a darker shade of blue and was made out of small real life snakes, his eyes were now like a snake's but in a darker shade of blue like his hair, he also now had blue snake scales on both his face and arms._

_Their clothes didn't change though as they still were standing in the same fighting stand, still smiling showing their fangs at each other._

_"Ready to have some serious fun?" The girl asked as her tail swayed behind her._

_"I thought you would never ask," the boy said, copying her from earlier, and that was the last words that were spoken between them before the "training's fight" officially began._

_As soon as they started, they didn't stop till either one of them lost, they didn't have more energy to fight or … they had done too much destroyed at the training's ground … normally it would be the last one of the three options that would make them stop their training, and let's just say that this time was no different._

_Their fight didn't last were long because after a few hand to hand combat moves, they could feel the building shack and soon fell to the ground, but they made sure to jump on it before that happened._

_"Ups, we seem to have done it again" The girl smiled, as she couldn't help but laugh as they saw the building fall the ground._

_"Well, think about it this way, we just made the human's job a lot easier. Now they don't have to worry about destroying it" The boy said smiling as well, he too couldn't help but laugh as well, they knew this would happen because that's what always happens when they had their "training's fight"_

_"Well we should probably get going now before anyone see us, I mean I'm pretty sure someone did hear a building this big suddenly fall to the ground all at once" After he said that, they could hear voices not too far from them._

_They both looked at one another and it looked like they read each other's thoughts because suddenly they said at the same time "activate" with that said the bright light once again appeared and disappeared, and the girl and the boy once again were in their human form._

_The boy grape hold of the girl's hand and then ran over and hid behind one of the big trees, so they weren't seen, she had her back against his chest as he had his arms around her, to make sure that they could hide behind the big tree. He soon let go, when they were sure it was safe, and then they began to run deeper into the forest, hand in hand._

_They continued to run until they came to a lake, there they saw a beautiful sight of the cherry blossom trees that surrounded the lake, the lake also had red and pink rose bushes that were planted right under the cherry blossom trees._

_"Wow" that was the only word she could think of saying as she looked at the lake, it was one of the most beautiful and breathtaking sights she yet has seen._

_"I take it that you like it, I have been think of taking you here for some time now, but I never seemed to could find the right time to do so" the boy explained as his let go of her hand, so that he could go and pick one of the red roses from one the rose bushes. He then turned to her and handed her the flower._

_"Here you go, the flower the holds the same beauty as it's owners name"_

_The girl giggled a little as she took the flower, "What a gentlemen, when did you become so romantic all of a sudden?" She put the red rose in her long purple hair._

_"I simply telling you the truth, after all, it kind of is your name isn't it Rosaline? Not to mention that fact that I do call you Rose instead of Rosaline," He said smiling._

_"It really sweet of you to do this Nagisa, I haven't seen something like this since back then," She said as she once again took his hand, as they both sat down near the lake water, just looking at it as the moon reflected itself in the dark blue water._

_They were just sitting there in silence for what felt like years, but it didn't hold forever as Rosaline decide to break it "… Thank you bring me here, it's really relaxing and really a sight to look at! I know that I have been quite stubborn lately about getting out late at night so that we could go star gazing at the tower… I guess I really do miss our old home … even with all the time that has gone by."_

_Nagisa looked at her before he looked down at their hands "I know how you feel about it because I feel the same. That's why I wanted you to see this place with me. I want you to remember that I would always be here with you, no matter what … just like we promised, and that's a promise that's never going to change"_


	2. Present day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone always though Nagisa to be a normal kid with assassination skills, what if there was more to it than that? What if Nagisa was hiding more than the eye could see? That all change when class 3-E meets a friend from the "past" of his, will they understand when they find out what and who he truly are? Sorry, bad summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! just want to say that I hope you all enjoyed chapter one, and before chapter two starts, I just like to apologize for any grammar error there may be in the chapter! However, please don't let that stop anyone from enjoying the story :-)

~ Present day ~

It was a normal day in Kunugigaoka Junior High School and the good students of class 3E were training teamwork out in the little forest that was behind their school building, the team’s mission was to hit their target, and for this little game, Karasuma-sensei was playing the target. The students did their best to get a hit in when they were close enough to him, but he dodged their every attack.

Some student’s like Ryōma Terasaka, Yūma Isogai, Hiroto Maehara, Hinata Okano and of course, Karma Akabane have been able to stand in a hand-to-hand fight with Karasuma-sensei, but none has been able to come close beat him. Some of the other students, of course, try to as well, but none of them could even get close enough to land a single hit on him before he threw them away.

Karasuma-sensei smiled a little as he looked over his student. They were working and training hard to make this sure that they could destroy the octopus before the time ran out, and he was proud that they already had come this far in their training … but they still had a lot to learn.

However, the was one student in this class that Karasuma-sensei was worry about, and that student happens to be Nagisa Shiota. There was no doubt that the boy had the talent of a natural born assassination, and he clearly also had a very strong bloodlust hidden away as well. However, it seems like there was more to him than he was showing.

“Good job everyone that was all for today, remember that tomorrow we will some train more hand-to-hand fighting” With that the class end and all the student’s went to change out of their new gym clothes and back into their school uniforms.

After Nagisa had finished changing clothes, he was waiting for his friends Karma and Tomohito Sugino to come out, so that they all three could walk to the train station together. While he was waiting he decided to check his phone, and there he found a message from someone every special. He opened it to read it without a second thought.

**_To: Nagisa Shiota._ **

**_From: Rosaline Moonlight._ **

**_Subject: Meteor shower tonight_ **

**_Hey, blue snake, just wanted to check up on you and make sure that you still up for tonight, I heard there was going to be a meteor shower tonight, I just cannot wait to see it! Be over at my place after you are free from school and we will go together. I will be done with my photo shoot around 4 pm today, so just make yourself at home at my place by then; I will be there as soon as I am done!_ **

**_See you there, and remember not to be late._ **

Nagisa smiled and wrote back a simple okay and that he too looked forward to seeing the meteor shower with her after he had sent it, he closed his phone and put it back in the pocket of his pants. Not too soon after Karma and Sugino came out of the old building.

“Hey Nagisa, sorry for taking so long, we were stopped by Koro-sensei that wanted to know if we plan to come to the meteor shower tonight, I think he was planning something about having the hold class watching it together or something like that” Sugino told Nagisa as he put his arms behind his head.

“I see, well that sounds like something he would do, so are you planning to come and watch it tonight?”

“Yeah I think I am, I heard some of the other talking about going, and knowing Koro-sensei he will find a way to get the hold class together for this event”

Nagisa continues smiling on the outside, but on the inside, he was worried about what could happen, he knew that Rosaline would like to watch from Tokyo tower like when they go to see the star's in the full night sky, but if Koro-sensei somehow finds him up there with Rosaline… It would make both him and Rosaline suspicious (for two different reasons of course, but still) about why he is up there and how he even got there in the first place.

As for Rosaline, because of the fact that she didn’t know anything about the “kill the octopus teacher before he destroys the world project” She would think it to be another fun little game to test herself against a strong opponent. In addition, that would create new and maybe even bigger problems that Nagisa didn’t want to deal with. No one knew anything about them, and he would like it to continue staying that way … it would be for the best anyways that no one knows what he and Rosaline really are or what they really are able to do.

It, of course, isn’t the first time he been thinking about the possibility of them getting found out, and even if it doesn’t really seem to make Rosaline worried, he, unfortunately, didn’t share her opinion on it. After finding out about Koro-sensei he was nearly 100% sure that the world would have some of the same things to say about them… after all, something just never changes.

As he walked and talked with Karma and Sugino down the mountain, from school and all the way to the train station where they parted ways with Sugino who was heading the other way. Now it was just Nagisa and Karma walking together, in silence through the train station.

Karma was looking around and noticed all the posters of the new model with the purple eyes and matching the long purple hair.

“Wow, they really are making a big deal over that new model, aren’t they? I mean you can’t even walk through a place without seen a poster or a magazine cover that doesn't have her picture on it.” Karma commented as he looked around.

Nagisa smiled as he now also looked around “and to think she isn't much older than us, but still are this popular already, I mean it isn’t that long since she started modeling if you ask me it really impressive” He continues to smile. She really did look like she was enjoying herself when you look at the pictures she was in, but was it a true smile or her usually _“it's interesting and entertaining for now”_ smile?

He knew about her becoming a model, mostly because of the fact that she told him, so when he asked if it was something, she really wanted or just something to entertain her for the time being, she simply looked at him before smiling and saying _“Don’t know and don’t care, I just have to wait and see, right?”_

That is how she always been for as long as he had known her, she would find something _“interesting and entertaining”_ for a while, but as soon as it got even the smallest bit boring, she would drop it. So when she told him, he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea or not… but who was he to stop her from doing anything, right?

Soon Nagisa said his goodbye to Karma because he was heading to Rosaline’s place, he walked through the city until he came to one of the tallest apartments building, he greeted the doorman before he went in and went over to the elevator. The building had up to 16 floors, and Rosaline’s apartments were on the 14th floor, so of course, he pushed the 14-floor button, and the elevator door closed and started to move up.

He opened his bag and took out the extra house key that she gave him, soon the elevator opened and he came face to face with an old lady that smiled at him “Ah Nagisa is that you? It’s so good to see you again; you must be here to visit Rosaline, right?”

“Hello Ms. Williams, it’s good to see you again and yes I’m here to see Rosaline, but she is out and asked me to wait for her, she said that she was In the middle of a photoshoot or something like that,” he explained to the old lady also known as Ms. Williams that just smiled at him.

“Well, I take it that you both are going to that meteor shower that is coming tonight?”

“Yes we are, and I take it that you and Mr. Williams also are going to watch it together”

“Yes, have I ever told you the story about how I meet Richard under a meteor shower, just like that one that is coming toning?” She closed her eyes and thought back to the time she first meets her husband.

Nagisa smiled as he looked at her “Yes, you have, and I know for a fact that Rosaline love that story, I think it her favorite story you use to tell us when we were little kids, well I won’t keep you any long then I already have Ms. Williams.” he stepped out of the elevator. “It was nice to see you again. Please tell Mr. Williams hello from me” Nagisa bow a little and walked down the hallway.

He walked until he came to Rosaline’s door and opened it with the extra key she had given him, and then he entered the big apartment and closed the door after him. The apartment was every quiet, meaning that no one was home, not that it surprised him.

Rosaline lived with her parents, but they were nearly always on a business trip, so most of the time she was home alone, it was kinder like how Karma’s home life is like, but his parents are in some way more there then Rosaline’s ever have been.

He took off his shoes before he walked through the hallway, to the living room and over to the gray couch and put down his bag. “I guess her parents are on another business trip … well, it not likes it really matter right now” He looked over at the time.

“She should be back soon, guess I will just sit down and wait” Nagisa sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, there wasn’t much new on, mostly they still talked about what it could be that had blown up the moon, even after all the time that has gone by, they were still talking about it. Suddenly he heard the sound of the front door open, so he stood up from a couch and walk out of the living room.

He turned around and saw a purple haired girl that came through the front door, he smiled to her “welcome back Rosaline, I hope you had fun at the photoshoot”

Rosaline smiled back “Yes it was fine, nothing new to tell,” she took off her shoes and walked in. “Well anyways let’s just get change out of our this school uniforms and into something a little more normal clothes before heading out” she wasted no time, before getting to the point.

“Okay, whatever you say, Rosaline,” Nagisa said as he went back to the living room and took his back from the couch, and then went to the bathroom to change, while Rosaline went into her room to change as well. After a few moments, they meet back in the living room in some normal clothes.

“Ready to go blue snake?” Rosaline asked as she walked over to the front door.

Nagisa laughed a little at the nickname “As ready as I will ever be white fox” With that said they were out the door and on their way through the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was chapter 2 of "The blue snake and the white fox" I hope that it as much fun to read as it was to write it! Please tell me what you think about the story so far! and I will be back soon with chapter 3!


	3. A way home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone always thought Nagisa to be a normal kid with assassination skills, what if there was more to it than that? What if Nagisa was hiding more than the eye could see? That all change when class 3-E meets a friend from the "past" of his, will they understand when they find out what and who he truly are? Sorry, bad summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, well here is the next chapter of the story! I won't keep you for all, so I will just say enjoy the story :-)  
> And I'm sorry for the grammar errors.

As Nagisa and Rosaline made their way through the city, Nagisa looked over at Rosaline. She looked happy enough as they were walking, but he wasn't stupid and he knew that she was thinking of something else. To tell the truth, they both were. He remembers the small problems with being in human form all day, every day… It felt like they were somebody else when they looked at their reflashing in a mirror. They had long ago forgotten what they previously looked like as normal people, and they had grown used to be in a form of a beast.

Both Nagisa and Rosaline had their difficult times when they first became beasts, but as the time went by, it became a little easier than they thought at the start, to be honest, Rosaline had mostly been the positive one out of the two. While Nagisa had been the negative one back then… Rosaline may not have liked having the form of a fox, but she grew into it fast and ended with loving who she became. Nagisa had a bit of a harder time getting used to the form of a snake, but with Rosaline's help, he too became happy for who he had become as well.

Needless to say, right now both of them could not show who they really are… no matter how off they may feel about it, it is for the best to stay hidden behind a secret, and both Nagisa and Rosaline knows this. However, it didn't stop them from feeling hurt and sometimes angry about it.

However, before he could get the chance to say as much as a word, Rosaline took his hand and suddenly started to run through something, there were many people around them walking to whatever it was Rosaline was pulling him to see. In addition, because of all the people around, it became hard to see nearly anything and if he weren't holding Rosaline's hand right now, Nagisa is sure that he would lose her in the sea of people.

"Rosaline, where are we going?" He tried to get her attention, but he wasn't sure if she could hear him over all the other people around them.

"I just want to hurry up and find a good spot to watch from that all." She answered back as she continued running, but was suddenly stopped when Nagisa stopped running. She turned her head to ask why he all of a suddenly stopped, but before she could do that, he smiled.

"Calm down Rosaline, it shouldn't start until later, when it a bit darker outside, so I'm sure that we have plenty of time to look around and have some fun playing some games around here," he told her, as he then turned round to look for what they should do first. The first thing that cut his eye was a food stand and after thinking that a little to eat couldn't hurt anyone, he once again turned to Rosaline to ask if she was hungry, when she answered him that she was a bit hungry he simply took her hand and ran to the food stand.

After they had something to eat, they walked around, played some of the festival games and enjoyed some more good food and candy! Nagisa and Rosaline had a lot of fun, if you look past all of Rosaline's fans that wanted to either get her autograph or have a picture taking with her, not that Nagisa really minded it too much, after all, he understood that Rosaline did want to be nice to her fans the bested she could.

As he was waiting for Rosaline to finish, taking some pictures with some girls. As soon as they were done with taking pictures the girls thanked Rosaline, waved goodbye as they ran the other way. Rosaline had on a small smile as she turned back to look at Nagisa.

Nagisa couldn't help but smile as well, it was nice to see that Rosaline did care enough about her fans, even if it was small things like taking some pictures with them. Even though he's still isn't 100% sure about what she really thinks about the modeling thing, but seen her act like this really do make him smile. After a short moment or two passed by Nagisa and Rosaline decide to continue walking around until the big show starts.

However, you know what they say, times pass by faster when one is having fun, and before they know it, they were making their way back to the spot where they could see the meteor shower. They looked around to make sure that it was safe to change back.

"Deactivate," They both said as the light once again came and left as fast as always did. Rosaline lay back on the grass with her arms on the back of her head and used them as a pillow as looks up to the sky. Nagisa sat down beside her and smiled as he freed his snakes and started to feed his small snakes some of the food he had bought.

"The little guys must be hungry after being held up all day in your human form, am I right?" Rosaline asked as she looked over to him.

"Yeah they do, but I also make sure to feed them every morning, afternoon and night, so I'm sure they are always well cared for" Nagisa answered as he continues to feed the small snakes that are his hair.

They were sitting there in silence for a few moments before Nagisa finally asked … "Why was it you became a model Rose? I know you don't really care for it and your change of hobbies aren't something that I haven't seen before… so why and for how long this time?"

She kept silenced and then she finally looked over at him with half-closed eyes and a smile on her face. "I have my reason Nagisa, and that's all you need to know about, but don't worry so much … it's not like it will change anything, it's like all the others." She then turned back to look at the sky.

Nagisa just continued to look at her, he knew that there was something she wasn't telling him, but the chance of him forcing it out of her was very unlikely, so he just sighed and turned to look at the sky as well … but he also whispered _"I will always be here to listen, Rose. No matter what"_

Rosaline closed her eyes and sighed as well, and when she opened her eyes, again. She stood up. Nagisa stood as well as he finished feeding the snakes.

"You know, as beautiful and peaceful as it is to just stay here and look at the stars … there is something I want to show you, something I found out for a little time ago" She walked over to him before continue to talk "I think I may have found a way for us to go back home" She told him.

Nagisa's eyes grow bigger and he turned to look at her "What?"

"It happened a little time ago, and I didn't want to say anything until I was sure that I wasn't making any mistakes about it … but I think that I may be on to something" She looks at him, and before he could say anything else, she took off, with Nagisa right behind her.

"ROSALINE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Nagisa yelled to her as he ran after her into the city, he follows her until he saw her entered through an open window in the laboratories (A/N: not sure if that's spelled right, sorry?")

He sighed once again "why do I feel like this is somehow going to end badly… or is it just that I don't want to go in there?" he jumped down and too entered through the same window as she did a few moments ago.

As he looked around, he found Rosaline stand by some big machine that looked very familiar … too familiar. "Is that?" he asked and knew that he was right when he saw Rosaline nod.

"I thought the same thing when I first found it… but it seems to be true" She stopped and looked at him "Nagisa, this is the very same machine that brought us here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please me what you think! if you like too :-)   
> well, see you all next time.


	4. The machine

Nagisa stood there looking at Rosaline with wide eyes; he did not know what to say or think for that matter at that moment… that machine should not be here, the professor said that his machine was the only one of its kind… but it seems like he was wrong.

“Rosaline, I don’t know what to say, but there is no way that, that thing is the same as the professors, I mean he said that he was the only one that knew how to build something like that at all, and the machine was powered by the same things as the Knightmares…” Nagisa said as he slowly looked over the machine.

“…I know it must be a hard to believe Nagisa… but it’s true, I found the blueprint for this machine and it's the same as the one the professor made … but the power it runs on is indeed different from the one the Knightmares use..:” She went over to try and turn it on, but just as she was about to …. “BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…” The alarm started.

It frightened both of them, as Rosaline jumped back from the machine and Nagisa jumped back as well, but he hit something on one of the other machines, which somehow started the machine. Some very bright light shorted out of the machine and hit both of them.

However, it didn’t last long before the strange machines simply stopped, but before either of them could speak as much as a single word, Rosaline’s ears picked up the sound of someone running right to them. So Rosaline did the first thing that came to her, she hurried over to Nagisa and grab a hold of one of his arm, before dragging him over to the open window they came in from and both jumped back to the building on the other side.

Luckily, they hide just in time as they saw, some of the guards kick the door open. They waited for what felt like hours until they were sure the guards haven’t seen them, they both turned and began to run and jump from building to building, until they reached the tallest building they could find.

There they were sure no one would be able to see them, and they could rest for a little time.

“Well, that’s was …. Something,” Rosaline said when she lay down on the roof of the building. Nagisa looked over the through the way they came from, while he still was trying to catch his breath. When he finally did, he turned to Rosaline “What happened back there? Moreover, what in the world was the strange machine I accidentally hit? And what was the light it shot at us?” He asked as he checked if anything had happened to the snake on his head.

“I’m not sure about the light or that strange machine it came from, but for what happened … well, the security alarm simply went off…” Rosaline turned to look up at the night sky before she continued talking. “The funny thing is… I was sure I had turned the alarms off before I entered … hmm?”

“… You don’t think something or someone turned on the security alarm on again … as some kind of trap?” Nagisa turned to look at her, as he continued speaking. “I mean if someone did know about us, how did they found out? And more importantly, what are they planning?”

Rosaline did not answer back, she just continued to look at the sky, before she finally stood up and stretched her arms. “Whatever is going on we will find out more tomorrow, after all, I’m pretty sure it’s really late and we have other things to take care of in the morning… and needless to say, I need my beauty sleep.” She said and smiled before she stood up and jumped down to the building below them.

“CATCH ME IF YOU CAN” She shouted as she began to run and jump from one building to another one. Nagisa just stood there and looked at Rosaline that was jumping from one roof to another one, her tail swings from side to side, as she ran. Nagisa smile and jump down from the tall rooftop as well before he started running after her.

They ran until they finally came to the roof of the train station, and of course, they made sure not to be seen by the people below.

“Activate,” They both said at the same time … However, nothing happened, so they tried again … and again. Still, nothing happened … they couldn’t activate it … they all suddenly couldn’t change back …

Silence fell all around them as they turned to look at one another, both of them not saying anything. After what felt like hours of just standing there, Rosaline finally opened her mouth to scream, but Nagisa put his hand over her mouth and stopped her before anyone from below could get the chance to hear her.

Their eyes once again meet, and Nagisa could see the fear in her eyes, her fox ears and tail was standing up, Disparate how strong and sometimes reckless she could be at times, Rosaline also has times when she would easily lose her head, especially when she was worried.

“Okay Rose, I know your confused and probably a little scared right now, but just try to breathe and do anything other than screaming or panicking in any way” He knew that if he used the nickname he gave her, it would probably make her a little calm, because she would know that he was there with her.

She slowly nods her head and Nagisa removed his hand from her mouth. Rosaline started to take a deep breathe in and out, trying to calm herself down.

After she did it a couple of times, and finally felt calm enough to talk she looked over to Nagisa “Thank you, I really need that”

“Your welcome, I’m always here to help,” He said with a smile.

“Okay, now to the real problem at hand, why can’t we change into our human forms? This has never happened before…I didn’t even think it could happen” Rosaline said as she looked down, her ears falling as well.”

“Well maybe it was from that strange machine that hit us with that strange light, I mean we both have no idea what it was, so maybe it could have done something to us” Nagisa tried to say, but honestly even if he did think it maybe was true, he didn’t fully believe it himself.

“…Maybe you’re right … or maybe the thing finally ran out of power, I mean the professor did say it could happen and that we should be careful with how much we use it…” Rosaline sighed as she still looked at the ground.

.

.

.

“So… what do we do now… there is no way we can simply go out there with all those people around … and we don’t even know what to do to actually fix this …” She said and then looked up at Nagisa and asked: “What are we going to do now?”

.

.

.

“I don’t know Rose, I really don’t know…” Nagisa answered as he looks up at the stars in the dark night sky.


	5. Time to relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone always thought Nagisa to be a normal kid with assassination skills, but what if there was more to it than that? What if Nagisa was hiding more than the eye could see? That all change when class 3-E meets a friend from the "past" of his, will they understand when they find out what and who he truly are? Sorry, bad summary. (I do not own Assassination classroom, just my OC!)

 

* * *

Nagisa continued to look up at the sky as he tried to think of some way to either fix this problem, but honestly, he could not seem to think of anything. This hasn't ever happened before… well that's not really the true, there was definitely times at first, when they first got the thing, that it would suddenly deactivate all on its own, but when that would happen the amazing scientist Lloyd Asplund would come to help them …. Well he was also the only one who probably could after all he was the one who made it.

"Well there is only one thing I can think of doing and that would be to go back to the laboratories and try to fix this problem, there isn't any other way to fix this, I mean Lloyd isn't here and we have no idea how to fix it on our own." Nagisa finally explained to Rosaline as he looked over to her.

"But we can't just go out there like this, people will defiantly notice a girl with a fluffy tail or a guy that have eyes like a snake. Not to mention we both have school tomorrow…" Rosaline looked down as she began to fear the worst of things that could happen, even if she wanted to laugh this off as if it was nothing, she couldn't do it.

"Then we just have to call in sick tomorrow, I can call my mother and tell her that I'm over at your place to help taking care of you because you have fallen sick with something, and your parents aren't home."

"But with have strict that women can be, how can you be sure she won't be really mad at you when you come home? She already acts crazy every time you go against anything she says … to be perfectly honest I'm surprised you haven't shown her you true form already … _I know I would if you would just let me._ " She mumbled the last part to herself.

He just sighed as he said. "I know she can be a hard to be with and to be honest with you … there were times _(and still are)_ where I just want to show her who I really am, not to mention I can't help but want to see what would happen if I did so." He laughed a little at the last part; it was true that he has been thinking of what her face would look like if she saw what kind of monster her son (daughter) really was.

That made Rosaline laugh as well, it was amazing how no matter what mood she was in Nagisa could always make her laugh.

"So it's decided I guess, well we better get going." As soon as she got her laughter under control she stood up and put a smile on her face, which Nagisa not too long after returned, just a little bigger. They jumped from building to building until they came to Rosaline's apartment.

Rosaline opened one of the windows with the help of her long and sharp fox-claws, and as soon as it opened, both Nagisa and Rosaline came into the apartment. They were lucky that no one had seen them, or they hope at least that no one saw them like this.

Rosaline didn't even want to start thinking about how the people would react if they were found out, if it was anything like back then it would end up in a big explosive… or maybe not, since the technology here was still years behind from the technology back home.

She knew that she should stop retrying to that place as home after all master did say that looking back would only hold them back from seeing more of the future that is waiting for them. However, could she really say that the life that they lived right now was the life they wanted? It's true that they are indeed freer now that they use to be, but still… were they truly free now?

Something pulled her out of her thought, and that happened to be when she heard Nagisa talk to his mother over the phone, it didn't sound too good from where she stood. His mother must not be too happy about the fact that he was going to stay over at a girl's house, or maybe it was that she was about to lose the chance to dress Nagisa up for a little while.

After a few second, she decides to get something to drink, not wanting to hear any more than she already had of Nagisa's mother yelling at him through the phone, so she went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to take out some apple juice. Nagisa came into the kitchen no to long after with the phone in his hand, turned off.

"How did it go?" She asked, even if she already had the idea of how it went, she still couldn't help, but to ask him.

"She wasn't too happy about it … okay, she wasn't happy about it at all since I will be missing the dinner she had planned." Nagisa sighed.

"A dinner? What's the special reason for a dinner?" She asked him with a tired smile.

"Some dinner she has planned, I think it was about some old friends coming over. I'm not really sure why she wants me to be there, but I think she just want to show off her "daughter" and she's just mad that I can't go now, because I have to take "care of my sick friend" and won't be able to go to the dinner." He explained to her as he took something to drink as well and went over to the dinner table, where he took a seat and relaxed.

"Well that's too bad, but then again I can't stop thinking about what would happen if you went like that, I would love to see the face she would make when she sees her "daughter" with snake-like feathers." She said as she went over to him, laughing a little at the thought. She honestly wished that they could go to that dinner as they are right now… however, it would not end up ending good in any way.

Nagisa just looks at her before laughing. However, after a moment of laughing, Nagisa stopped and turned to look at Rosaline with a serious face "Listen Rose, if we don't lay a plan for have we are going to get back into the lab, then we may be in big problems. The guards that came must have either seen us over the surveillance camera or found out from someone else... and I really hope that it isn't either of those options."

Rosaline just nods and sighed, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.


	6. New problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I have really have not much to say other than thank you for waiting for for the next chapter and of course, as always I will apologize for any grammar errors that I may have over looked. Well, that was all I had to say! nothing more to say other than, I hope you all will enjoy this next chapter of "The blue snake and the white fox"

The next morning both Nagisa and Rosaline woke up and called their schools to tell that they would not be coming because they were fallen sick with something. After they had both ended their calls they went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Rosaline was making some pancakes for them both, all while Nagisa was getting two plates, some silverware, and two cups with a pot of tea for them. He was setting the table and then set down and waited for Rosaline to finish with the pancakes. A few moments later both he and Rosaline was sitting and eating at the table.

"Thank you for making breakfast Rosaline!" he smiled at her as he finished eating his pancakes. He could still remember when she would make breakfast for two of them, whenever they didn't have an early mission. It was always a nice treat in the morning because Rosaline would always try to get better at cooking, so she would practice cooking for breakfast in the morning and dinner in the late afternoon when they would get back from a long day in either school or on a mission.

After Rosaline was done as well, they were just sitting there and talking about different things and topics from here and there. Nagisa told her a little about his school (but not all of it) and what they were learning at the morning, and Rosaline in return told him about how her modeling is going. They weren't talking about anything special, just sitting and enjoying each other's company.

It was like everything was completely normal and nothing was out of the ordinary…well, that's until they hear a little noise from up on top of Nagisa's head. It made Nagisa smile and took some fruit (an apple) from the basket from the middle of the table, he then let the small snakes eat the apple until it was completely gone.

"Hungry little guys, aren't they?" She asked as she lifted the tea cup to drink a little of the warm tea. Nagisa laughed a little at that. It's true that this must be the first time in a long while since he woke up like this, with his snake out in the free. Normally he would feed them after he left his house and was on his way to school, but he still felt a little bad for forgetting them for a moment.

He feeds them a little more of another apple from the basket. While he was doing that, Rosaline went over to the tv and a turned it on to a news channeled came up on the screen, there was a couple of reporter talking about what was going on in the world, and as Nagisa turned to watch the news with his snakes, Rosaline went back the table to clean up the dishes, as she was cleaning up after their breakfast she suddenly heard the Tv reporters talked about breaking news.

Not too long after that, she heard Nagisa gasped and said something she couldn't hear all that well, and when she turned around to look at the tv, her eyes grow wider to what she was seeing on the screen. There on the new channeled was a blurring picture of her and Nagisa with their back to the security camera in the dark Laboratory. The only good things about the picture that seems to have been taken were that their faces weren't able to be seen. Nagisa, as shocked as Rosaline, took the remote-control and turned up the sound on the screen.

The news reporter was telling about the fact that someone or something had broken into the Laboratory last night and somehow had turned all the security cameras off all at once. "The police still have no idea of why this would be happening or what they were trying to steal. However, from the looks of it, it seems that the two have in some form of costumes on." The new reporter continued to talk about it for a few more seconds before she went on with some other news stories.

Nagisa was just sitting there with Rosaline standing behind him, they both didn't know what to say or even think right now. A few moments went by before Nagisa turned around on the couch to face Rosaline, that still was standing there, her tail and ears were standing right up as she continues to stare at the tv. They weren't sure how the news people had got that picture, or even how the security cameras (which was not even on at that specific moment) to take the picture, but that would mean –

"SO, THERE WAS SOMEONE ELSE THERE! I knew it, I knew that I turned the security cameras off." Rosaline suddenly shouted in angry as her tail and ears once again stood right up, but this times it was out of angry instead for the surprise. It made Nagisa nearly jump up and fall from the couch in shock.

He hurried over to Rosaline to try coming her down or better yet, making sure that no one will hear her and try to come and check what was going on… and see them in their current form. It was bad enough to know that someone already may know or have any idea of what they really are…however, then again maybe they (whoever he or she maybe) don't know who or what they are, the picture was blurry and their faces couldn't be seen on it.

The more he thought about it, the more annoyed and frustrated with this hold situation he got, first they can't activate their human form, and now they had to worry about the problem of being found out? And if that wasn't enough, Rosaline isn't calming down in the least. Nagisa sighed as he once again turned to Rosaline to try and calm her down…before she does something she may regret later.

While all that was happening around them, a sudden sound of a bell could be heard through the room. The sound came from Nagisa's phone. Both Nagisa and Rosaline stopped what they were doing as Nagisa checked his phone to find that someone had sent him a message. However, he didn't know who it was that send it, and the only other thing other than the unknown number was the message…which didn't help much to find out who it was from.

The message said:

" _Change will never come about if you don't make it happen."_

And that was all that stood in the message, nothing more than that. Nagisa looked over to Rosaline for help, but she was just looking at the message just as confused as he was. Okay, this was wired and with an unknown number, they would have no idea who even sent it.

"Oh, don't even think about Nagisa, if you don't know who it's from it better to just ignore it, maybe it was just a wrong number mistake, it can help to a lot of people," Rosaline said as she walked back to the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes. "We have bigger problems to think about right now, like activating our human forms again and finding out if someone knows a little too much about us." With that said as the last note, she went back to the kitchen.

Nagisa looked down at the message on his phone once more, he didn't know why, but it just seemed a little wired. This just seemed like it was meant for them…could it just be a wrong number mistake? Or was there something more to this.

Nagisa sighed as he turned the phone off and placed it back on the table, Rosaline was probably right about it anyway. Nagisa sighed once again and went into the kitchen to help Rosaline clean the rest of the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everyone, that was all for now! I really hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter! and just for fun, I like to ask you all if any of you can guess where this quote comes from, and as a little tip, the quote is either from Assassination Classroom or Code Geass, but can any of you guys or girls guess which anime it's from and which anime character that said it?
> 
> Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think about the chapter!


	7. Is it a good idea?

After a hold day of relaxing, Nagisa and Rosaline were getting ready for their little mission of trying to fix their little problem fixed. As the day went by without much problem and they simply relaxed as much as they could before they were going to leave.

Rosaline had prepared some tools that belonged to her uncle (her mother's older brother) from last time he visited them and help her mother with fixing something in the apartment, he forgot them here for so long that Rosaline didn't think that he would mind it much that she borrowed them to try and open some wired machine that she has no idea how even work…well, what could go wrong?

All while Rosaline was doing that, Nagisa was trying to find a way into where the machine was kept, after all, they couldn't be sure if they haven't moved it somewhere else by now, the problem is that he's not some technology genius, and even if he is able to control, steer and drive a Knightmare, he sure isn't some amazing hacker.

He had been working on finding out any information in about a few hours now, he wouldn't have noticed the time if Rosaline didn't get his attention by placing a cold glass soda on his right cheek, which made him shiver a little, he turned to look at her only to see her smiling face as she offered him the cup of soda. He rolled his eyes at her but accepted the cup from her as she sat down beside him.

"So, any progress or are you completely lost?" She asked him as she continued to smile and it only got bigger when he lightly hit her on the arm.

"No, I haven't been able to find anything … you would think that knowing how to control a Knightmare, a simply hacking would be easier, but I have been at this for more than 3 hours now and I still have no idea how to I'm going to do this" Nagisa said as he sighed deeply.

However, Rosaline just began to giggle at him. "Oh, come on Nagisa, I don't think that you really can compare the knowledge of have to control a Knightmare to the knowledge of hacking a network, not to mention that it's a very protected system and you have about 0% knowledge when it comes to hacking" She finished and got her giggling under control.

Nagisa was completely red in the face, but he couldn't correct her because she wasn't wrong…He had absolutely no idea what he was doing right now, and it won't gain him anything since she did make a valued point about him not really knowing anything how to hack a system…he decides that it would probably be better to learn a little about it first before he could start augmenting with Rosaline.

Before he could continue his train of thinking, Rosaline had closed the computer down. "Rosaline, I still haven't found anything, I- "He was about to say that he just needed a little more time to find something, but Rosaline cut him off by saying "Nagisa, I know it not an easy job to hack something, and that it probably takes a lot of time. However, we don't have that much time and I think it's better that we go to plan B instead of waiting for plan A to be ready." She said stood up and walked over to the bag with the tools in it, her tail swings from side to side.

"Plan B? and what if I may ask, would your plan B be?" Nagisa asked her as he stood up as well and walked after her. "Don't tell me that your plan b involves breaking in and simply hope for the best."

"Of course, it doesn't Nagisa, but even if it did, what would be the problem? I mean we have taken down moving Knightmares coming right at us without much problem, and I mean come on, Nagisa we aren't people … We are basically made for combat…" Nagisa could hear the sadness in Rosaline's voice as she put the last tools in a bag with the rest of them.

This time Nagisa really wished that he could argue with her… but he couldn't, not when it only took one look in the mirror and that would say it all. Even if they could get their human form back, wasn't it just an illusion… after all, they couldn't even remember how they really look before, and the human form that professor Lloyd Asplund cratered for them was something he just put together…or that was what they were told, but it didn't matter because even if they could act and look like humans, they could never be completely human…they haven't been for years now.

Suddenly he felt Rosaline lay her arms around him and pull him into a hug "It's going to be okay, and think about it like this, that other machine that was there looked just like the one professor Asplund made to send us here in the first place, which would mean that we maybe can find a way for it to send us back home."

"…but what would be waiting for us there, Rosaline? Master is possibly long gone by now, and finding lady C.C. is not going to be easy at all…so we may have to face the fact… that we may not really be able to call that place home anymore Rosaline." Nagisa said as he got out of Rosaline's grip and walked over one of the windows.

Rosaline looked a little surprised by hearing that, but she didn't want to believe that it was true, no it couldn't be true…it just couldn't be. "Come on Nagisa, don't say that…it's our home and can't you remember how many times we talked about going back? To finally…finally FIND A WAY HOME" Rosaline tried to keep her emotions under control, but hearing Nagisa say that…It kind of hurt to hear her best friend saying the place that they once called their home…maybe wasn't even their home anymore.

Nagisa just stood there and looked out of the window _"Even if we got our human form back and went back to that place, what would be waiting for us? Or worse, if we go back like this, won't we just get arrested or sent to laboratory… master said that he would make the world a better place, but he also told us that he won't be there after he had done that...and who knows where lady C.C. is by now."_ He thought as he looked over the city.

As Nagisa stood there in his own thoughts, Rosaline went back to her room and closed the door behind her. She needs time to think and she was sure that Nagisa did as well…it was beginning to be too much for her…When she first found the machine, she was so happy and the every thought that they could go home made her so happy! But now it only made her sad and confused.

She had so many questions now: was it a good idea to go home? was Nagisa right? Were they truly alone now? And that was only a couple of the many questions that she wanted an answer to, but she had a feeling that she wasn't going to get an answer to any of them anytime soon. She went over to her bed, sat down and hugged her tail close to her.

Suddenly she heard a sound and turned to her phone only to see a that someone had sent her a message, but it was an unknown number, so she decides to ignore it, but after a minute went by and the sound of a new message once again could be heard, it was annoying her already, the third time she heard the message, she finally decides to pick up her phone. All the messages were from the same unknown number, but it was what the message said that freaked her out.

_Follow what your heart tells you and do what you think is the best thing to do, don't let anyone tell you the differences, not even the little snake._

_A single look into someone's eyes can make them say more than a thousand words, but remember that the truth is not always going to be as nice as you hope for it to be._

_You have been granted a very special and powerful gift little fox, a gift that may help you in finding the answers you are looking for._

Rosaline looked at the three text messages, she honestly wasn't sure what to think right now. But slowly she turned to her full body mirror that stood in her room and stood up to get a little closer to it. When she stood right in front of her she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and once again opened her eyes. Her right eye had turned a fade red, while in middle of her now red eye was a bright red symbol.

"My Geass can help me?"


	8. Time to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna114: Hey everyone, surprise I haven't forgotten about this story! Well... honest I don't really have anything to say in this A/N, so I will just say that I hope that you all enjoy the story so far and that you all will continue to enjoy it.

As Rosaline looked at herself in the mirror, all she could look at was her right eye. The Geass symbol was shining right back on her…she had not hit the limit of her Geass...yet, but could she go through with it again?

The power she wished for was nothing she thought it would be, and honestly, she wasn't sure if she made the right choice. Her Geass can allow her to enter anyone's mind and see everything and anything that she chose to see, the victim of her Geass would not be able to do anything against it, but that is not the only thing her Geass is able to do, it is also able to make the victim of it speak the truth, whenever she (and she alone) ask them a question. Not to mention that she is able to use it more than once on the same person.

Suddenly a thought came to her and she couldn't help herself but scream out **"WAIT A MINUTE, HOW DOES THIS PERSON KNOW MY POWERS"** it was strange that she only thought about that right now… but it still made her very on easy about the situation, because since as far as they knew, there was a very limited amount of people that even knew about their Geass back home. Their master had told them to be careful and not let too many people know about it.

It was to make sure that they were safe, and the fewer people know about it, the better. Keeping it, a secret also made sure that people wouldn't suspect her or Nagisa to be even more strange than they already were.

Rosaline sighed as she sat down on the bed once again, trying to think about what to do next. She could try to talk with Nagisa about this or she could take a chance and listen to this stranger that seems to know something about them…. Yeah, no she was not going to listen to some stranger that suddenly messaged her out of nowhere.

As for Nagisa, she didn't want to worry him after their talk just a few moments ago…but what should she do then? They always said that they could find their way of any problem if they worked together on it…. It always made her smile to remember just how much they already have been through together.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, but she didn't make any move to open it, much less to stand up. She could hear something is placed down on the floor, and someone walking down the hall, so the first thing she assumed was that Nagisa had left something to eat and then went by to the living room.

She once again sighed to herself, before she went over to the door and open it to find a plate of spaghetti sitting on the floor by the door with a little note sitting by it. She picked up the plate and the note, as she walked back into her room and closed the door with her foot behind her.

As she looked down at the food she couldn't help but smile a little at the kind gesture, even if it wasn't all that much other then a plate of spaghetti, she still felt happy that Nagisa had taken the time to make it, so she began to eat it happily and finished not too long after.

After finishing eating she decided to go and talk to Nagisa, and as she leaves her room to walk into the kitchen and put down the empty plate in the sink, before she went into the living room, where she finds Nagisa that was sitting on the couch, writing something down.

Rosaline took a deep breath to calm herself as she began to walk over to Nagisa and look over his shoulder to see what it was that he was working on, and what she found surprised her a little because there on the table was several pieces of paper with drawings on all of them. Some were of them were pictures of the machines (both the one that changed them, as well as the one that could send them back) and a computer. It was clear to her that he was trying to get some information on them.

"Working hard as always? For some wired reason, you would always try to clear your head with work whenever we had a fight, trying to keep yourself busy." She said as she sat down beside him. But before she did anything she thanked him. "And thank you for the spaghetti, it was good, and it was nice of you to make it," She said it with a blush on her cheeks.

Nagisa smiled as he looked up from the papers to look at her: "Your welcome, I'm happy that you liked it… I thought that you would like it…and I wanted to say sorry for the fight as well, I shouldn't have gotten angry just because you are trying to make a goal we had for so long come true … I'm sorry Rose- "As he was talking he turned his head away from her to look at the table filled with papers on it, he didn't notice as Rosaline lend forward and kissed him on the cheek before it was too late.

It was a simple little kiss on the cheek, but it still made Nagisa blush so much that his hold face was as red as a strawberry when his small snakes on top of his head had turned a nice red color as well.

Roseline couldn't help herself as she giggled at the site of Nagisa getting son embarrass by a little kiss, he just looked so cute that she just couldn't help it. What he did may not have seemed like anything big, but to her, it meant more than anything else.

She knows that she was the one that was wrong and that Nagisa had pointed out something that may have truer meaning to it then she would like. It hurt to admit that they may not even be able to call that place their home anymore if they ever really could call it that.

However, as angry, frustrated and sad as it made her, she shouldn't take it out of Nagisa, and she knows that, because he is always there for her, even when she loses herself in something, may it be good or bad.

"Thank you Nagisa, but I should be the one to apologize here, I let my emotions get the best of me and I just acted so childish about not wanting to stay here… I'm really sorry that I just stormed out like that… it wasn't right to start a fight just because I don't like the thought of something that's different from my own thought on it." As Rosaline kept on talking, she couldn't help but feel so silly that she acted that way.

She once again hugged her tail as she kept on talking, so much that she didn't notice that a tear suddenly rolled down her face. Nagisa saw that and whipped the tears away.

Rosaline smiled, but she suddenly let go of her tail and surprised Nagisa, when she suddenly trapped him in a hug.

"Rosaline?" Nagisa asked as he tried to look at her face, but she simply hugged him tighter. "Please let's just stay like this, just for a few more moments," she whispered to him as she simply continued to hug him for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna114: Well, I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter, and I like to say thank you all my readers for continues to read my story! Well until next time ^w^


	9. A little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being honest with each another is important, but everyone has their own little secret that they are hidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, big surprise I haven't forgotten about this story, but I am sorry for not updating the story for so long, and I really didn't plan to leave it for so long either, so thank you for being patient with me and the story!
> 
> As a last remark, I like to say that this chapter may not be very good, since I wrote this quite a while ago, and even when I tried to update it, I hope that I didn't miss anything.
> 
> Well, that was all for now, so I hope you all are going to enjoy the newest chapter! Please enjoy :-)
> 
> Please enjoy the newest chapter!

A few moments went by before she let go of him, she dried the remaining tears from her eyes and was trying not ruin her makeup, that she had forgotten to take off when she came home, and now her face probably looked awful. As she was about to go to the bathroom to clean herself up a little before she would try and help Nagisa coming up with a new plan for how they fix their little problem.

It took some time, but they finally come up with something that they could agree on. The plan was to sneak into the laboratory, and into the control room so that Nagisa could take control over the secretary cameras and make sure to turn dem off this time so that Rosaline could then try to find the machine to find out how to make it work and fix them both… okay, so the plan was very simple and hopefully, it would work without much problem...they hoped.

Well…. There was one problem and that being that they both still had to go to school. Rosaline suggested that they should just use make-up to cover up Nagisa's snake scales and use something to cover the small snakes on top of his head. As for Rosaline, she decided to try and hide her tail under a dress and hide her fox ears under her hair. People change their looks all the time, and it's not like she hasn't tried to change her hair before in her modeling career.

As they agreed to call it a night, Rosaline went back to her room, so that she could rest up for tomorrow. However, as she walked into the room, her eyes went striated to her phone that was still laying on her bed, it was once again blinking, telling her that she once again had a message waiting for her… but for some reason, she could not help but feel like something was wrong.

And as soon as she looked, she was meet with another message from the anonymous person, but this time the message wasn't as clear as the others:

**You two may feel alone and not know where you're going, but just remember that we always will be there to help guide you. Always remember your home and the life you once had there.**

Without knowing it, she nearly dropped her phone on the floor, as she wasn't sure what in the world she was supposed to think about this message or the person that had sent it. She was so confused that she without thinking about she wrote back to them asking:

" **Who are you?"**

When the message was sent, she finally snapped back to reality and saw what she had done… WHY IN THE WORLD HAD SHE WORTE BACK?!

She didn't understand why she suddenly had written back to a person that not only seem to know a thing about her that he or she shouldn't know about, and now are trying to make her feel better?! Rosaline suddenly began to feel very tired from all excitement that had happened today.

However, suddenly she once again hears her phone receiving a message. Rosaline, for as curious as she was, she just put her phone on her nightstand and went to get ready for bed. She wasn't in the mood for worrying about this person anymore today, but she also had the feeling that they wouldn't really answer her question.

As she was ready for bed for the night, she stopped and stood before her mirror, as she stood there she once again activated her Geass. As she looked at it again, it's was like it had none of the beauty she saw the first time she found out that she got it.

She sighed tired and deactivated her Geass before she went to bed. She didn't take to long before falling asleep, too tired from today's events.

Nagisa, on the other hand, didn't fell asleep so fast as Rosaline. He was standing in guest bedroom by the window. He was feeding the small snakes while looking out the window, thinking of what to do with tomorrow.

He still remembers when the class first was met with Koro-sensei, it took the class some time to get used to having an octopus for a teacher. He couldn't help but laughed a little to himself at the memories of the very first time they had a lesson with Koro-sensei.

He soon stopped laughing as he looks up and saw his own reflection in the window glass. He may have been surprised when he first met Koro-sensei, but he knew very well that in comprehends to himself, Koro-sensei was at the very least honest with himself, he hasn't tried to hide in some human costume… at least not from the class itself.

He was nervous about tomorrow and every thought of how everyone would react if they found out that one of their classmates isn't who he says he is …. trust is something that was not easily gained once it's been lost, and him pretending to be someone else, was still a lie… even if he did not have much choice.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting, but he would admit that he wasn't completely sure that Rosaline's makeup idea was all that good, mostly because opposite to his human disguise that was not only waterproof, but also able to make sure that he didn't feel the nither the cold or too warm weather as bad as he would in his natural form, which was a big advantage when it came to a day at pool that Koro-sensei had made them a little while back.

Not to mention that the idea of hiding his small snake-like hair was not going to stay quiet under a hat a hold day, since in his disguise they would normally sleep the day away while he was in school, so now it may be a bit more difficult to make sure they would be quiet and that Koro-sensei would not notice them or be seeing any difference in his appearance.

Nagisa sighed and lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, but soon opened them again as the colored contact lenses that he was wearing was beginning to annoy his eyes.

He got up in a sitting position and took out the colored contact lenses off, but when he looks up and he was met with his reflection once more.

Both his eyes had turned a fade red color, and in the middle of his now red eyes was a red symbol. He sighed as he lay back on the bed and closed his eyes once again.

"I really shouldn't worry about tomorrow, It's not like pretending that's everything is okay, is anything new for me" He whispered to himself as he slowly drifts to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped that you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Well, thank you for reading, please tell me what you think about this chapter so far! I hope that you enjoyed it and will see you all next time :-)
> 
> Oh and I was thinking of maybe making longer chapters, so please tell me what you think about this idea! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I do hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and please tell me what you think of the first chapter if you want to!


End file.
